Hopelessly Devoted To You
by Cassandra-chan
Summary: Yami is left alone with the movie Grease and gets an idea to win Yugi over. (prequel to Addicted.)


Cassandra-chan here again! I've had some free time this weekend so I decided to write a bit since my other reviews put me in a good mood and I have the computer basically to myself. Well, this one is the prequel to "Addicted." (Thanks for those reviews!) Yup, Yami trying to win over his cute aibou, Yugi! I hope this is good, and it is kind of cute.

Disclaimer: Maybe with a little faith, trust, and pixie dust, I can get the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh and Grease

Hopelessly Devoted to You

Yami was heartbroken.

He had just experience the worst feeling in the world. The feeling he had wished he could never ever the feel. The feeling he thought was the worst feeling in the world. The pain of all pains.

Yugi had rejected him.

It had taken every ounce of courage Yami had to tell Yugi he had secret feelings for him and wanted them to be together, but yet Yugi said he had never really wanted a serious relationship with him. The pain still lingered in his heart.

Now Yami felt like a pathetic fool, just lying around the house while Yugi was at school while still pining for him. It was just like on of those bad romance movies.

Sighing a little he tried to get the hikari out of his mind, but it seemed close to impossible. He had even tried banging his head against the wall a few times just to concentrate on something else, but all failed.

At last just sprawling on the couch Yami picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. He flipped around with the channels for a few minutes until he just decided to leave it on one channel and just watch whatever came on.

It looked like an older movie and was based on some high school kids. Yami thought it looked kind of ridiculous from the animated beginning credits, but then he started to get into it when a song called "Summer Nights" was sung. It was quite catchy.

Suddenly the greaser named Danny somewhat rejected the pretty girl Sandy at a football game. Yami sat up on the couch and watched intently. It was really getting good.

Sandy entered the backyard of her friend Frenchie's house and leaned against the porch. She began to sing a song, and Yami's eyes got wide.

He then got a sudden idea.

"Yami, where are you taking me again?"

"Just to this one place I've heard was kind of cool."

"Why are you taking me? Is this a date?"

"No, aibou. It's, um, a friendly get together."

"Oh, okay."

The two were walking down the street and were headed to a club near the heart of Domino. Yami had carefully planned everything and he was only hoping it would turn out all right, just like that movie.

They finally got there and the two sat down at a table near the center of the room. There was a good sized karaoke stage near the front and people would get up and sing into the mike. After listening to some of the songs the two both ordered a hamburger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake. Yami was beginning to get nervous.

"Are you okay?" Yugi finally asked him as he munched on a fry.

Giving him a half smile Yami answered, "I'm fine, Yugi. I just have to do something real quick. I'll be right back."

Yami then stood up from the table and made it look like he was headed to the bathroom. When Yugi turned his eyes away from him he headed to the stage. There was no one singing, so it was a perfect opportunity.

He nervously picked up the microphone and said into it, "Um, my name's Yami. This song is for you, aibou."

Yugi looked up from the hamburger and stared at him. He asked through mind link /What are you doing?/

/You'll see,/ was the simple reply.

The music he selected started slowly. He took a deep breath and sang.

"Guess mine is now the first heart broken

My eyes are not the first to cry

I'm not the first to know

There's just no getting over you"

Yami smiled at Yugi and continued singing.

"Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you

But now baby can't you see, there's nothing else for me to do"

He pointed an open hand in Yugi's direction.

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you."

Yugi's mouth fell open slightly but the darker half continued singing.

"But now there's no where to hide

Since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you"

/Yamiâ/ Yugi said softly through mind link but Yami just continued smiling and singing.

"My head is saying fool, forget him,

My heart is saying don't let go

Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do"

Through mind link he also sang,

/"I'm hopelessly devoted to you."/

"But now there's no where to hide,

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm not in my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you

Hopelessly devoted to you!"

The song drew to a close and Yami put the microphone back as the crowd clapped for him. Yugi still sat at the table with his mouth open. Yami came back to the table and slid back into his seat.

"Yami" Yugi whispered but didn't get to say anything else. His darker half had calmly scooted close to him and put his lips on his.

When he drew away he smiled and said, "I love you, Yugi."

After that kiss and that song, Yugi could only give him a bright smile and throw his arms around Yami's neck and kiss him again. Yami was more than happy to kiss him right back.

/Love you too, Yami. I'm sorry./

/It's okay, hikari. It's okay./

End!


End file.
